Fly for Fun
}} Fly For Fun is the 17th episode of Season 4. Plot In the morning, while Oggy having his cereal and milk, the ground shakes that makes a bowl of milk fall into Oggy's head, a radio, a box of cereal and a glass fall down. Oggy saw that his big jar will fall down and he ran to hold the big jar that will fall down, but an oven fall down into Oggy's head that makes the big jar cracked. He ran again to hold plates with his hand and his tail, hold glasses with his tongue and he gulped glasses that on his tongue. The ground shakes also makes the floor off one by one that makes Oggy hardly walk and carry glasses and plates. He went to a fridge that will fall down and hold the fridge with his foot. Suddenly, the fridge door opened and the ice inside the fridge fall down that makes Oggy fall down. He look out to his yard, and he saw a helicopter parked in the middle. He look inside the helicopter and went in. Then, Oggy starts playing on the control, and saw something beside the seat, and when he pulled that, the seat went up, and when the seat back to normal position, Oggy wear a helmet that usually wear by the pilots. He dreamed that he become a pilot and Olivia hug him and he smiled. While Oggy playing the helicopter, the cockroaches wake up and went to yard. Joey saw the yard and he thought that the helicopter in the yard is a big dragonfly. Then Joey fell in love, pick up the flowers, hit a bee that angry to him, pick a snail's shell for a vase and ride a snail. He also draw a heart around the helicopter. Joey pulled a snail's eye to stop the snail. He gave the flowers to dragonfly ( actually a helicopter ). Marky thought that Joey is a bit crazy because he fell in love with a helicopter. Joey kissed the helicopter and Oggy saw that Joey's smooching on the front window, and he smacked Joey with his swatter, and Joey fall down. While Oggy playing the helicopter again (after smacking Joey), Dee Dee and Marky went to the helicopter and run to the head. Marky accidentally switched the helicopter on. Dee Dee and Marky run on the helicopter blades. Because the blades moving too fast, Dee Dee stopped and turn around that makes Marky fell down. Oggy didn't know that he's driving a helicopter. He saw a duck fly in front of the helicopter, he look out the helicopter and he shocked that he's above his house and then went inside the helicopter in fear. While the helicopter is flying, Joey saw that he's flying with the dragonfly that is actually a helicopter. Oggy, scared of heights, saw the controller is shaking. He hold the controller and pulled it that makes the helicopter go up and slice the cloud, makes the ducks losing their fur, slicing the car, 2 statues of Bob in front of Bob's house, slice trees in Bob's yard, makes Bob losing some of his fur and even makes holes in Bob's house. Dee Dee and Marky saw Joey kissing and licking the helicopter's foot using binoculars and they thought that Joey is a bit crazy. Oggy can't control the helicopter and makes helicopter spin. Joey spin with the helicopter and smile and the helicopter go up through the cloud and make a heart-shaped hole on the cloud. After the helicopter go up, the helicopter go down and Joey enjoy that and the helicopter starts burn out. Dee Dee and Marky use their sun glasses to protect their eyes. Oggy tried to pull up the controller, and the helicopter stop and go up that makes Oggy fell down. Joey kissed the helicopter and he saw that Oggy driving a helicopter, and he thought that Oggy is riding a dragonfly. Joey is jealous and go inside the helicopter, and he kicks Oggy out from the helicopter and Oggy fell down. But Oggy fell into a trampoline and held by 2 cables on power poles which springs Oggy back up into the helicopter again. Oggy battle with Joey in the helicopter that makes the helicopter go down. Oggy pray in godspeed and he push a button to escape from the falling helicopter, but the parachute was sliced that makes Oggy fell down flat as a pancake. Oggy saw a sign about " No Helicopters on the road ". Oggy whistled and go. While Oggy go, Joey cry and he push an oil tank and that makes Joey's head covered with oil. He taste the oil and he knew that isn't a dragonfly. Dee Dee and Marky laugh and make Joey angry. Joey clears up his face and smack Dee Dee and Marky. Joey decided to fight back and re-build a helicopter all night. In the morning, Dee Dee and Marky saw the helicopter that built by Joey. Joey tell Dee Dee and Marky to go inside the helicopter to fight back to Oggy. While Oggy relaxing in the yard, he saw that the ground shaking and he turn around and he saw a helicopter with angry face. Joey tell Dee Dee and Marky to go straight for Oggy. Oggy was shocked and scared as he is running away for dear life. He goes back inside his house and his body was sliced. He look out the window, and he suddenly saw a helicopter in front and becomes scared. Joey heard a knock and he open the window and he saw a pilot. The pilot want his helicopter back, but Joey tell him to go. The pilot press Joey and he said ok and tell Dee Dee and Marky stop. Oggy laughed and he saw a big yellow helicopter in his yard. Joey fell in love with the helicopter. Dee Dee and Marky thought that Joey is a bit crazy. Episode ends. Gallery Oggy and the Cockroaches Oggy and the cockroaches full episodes - YouTube2.jpg Oggy and the Cockroaches Oggy and the cockroaches full episodes - YouTube.jpg Oggy and the Cockroaches Oggy and the cockroaches full episodes - YouTube3.jpg Video References Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)